


To Be Loved By Me

by nutrig



Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fiction, Other, Short Story, floating island, inspired by a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutrig/pseuds/nutrig
Summary: "An island, floating in the middle of the city. Security is high. They don't want me there, but who am I but somebody who goes where I'm not wanted?"
Kudos: 2





	To Be Loved By Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a dream I had during my four-hour nap!

An island, floating in the middle of the city. Security is high. They don't want me there, but who am I but somebody who goes where I'm not wanted?  
It's late afternoon, and the sun, while low and ready to rest, painted the scene in a wash of gold. I snake through the crowds in a pagoda, on the highest level. If I jumped from the roof, I might be able to reach the island. Well, in theory. This is not the first time I've been here, and Gods know it won't be the last. 

I scale the edge of the tallest balcony, the wood splintering under the soles of my shoes. Eyes of a young man meet mine. He's dressed in the city guard attire, a diabolical excuse for work out gear. Armour on his body in thirty-five-degree weather? It was like they wanted me to get away. He greets me with eyes of wonder for a moment, and then his face, a bleary cherry red, fell as he realised I was not meant to be climbing the balconies of the modern pagoda where the city kept its finest arts, or money, or restaurants; I didn't care, I'd never paid enough attention before. I shoot the muzzy guard a wink and jump up. 

The tiles were glistening, though I wasn't sure when it had rained. I glance back at the guard, who howled at me from the balcony below. He wouldn't be able to climb... or leave his post on such a busy, sticky day. With light steps, I take the same path I've taken dozens of times before. I'm on the top, now, perched like a falcon. They're calling for me from below, but my eyes, my ears, my body is focused on one thing - and that sweet treasure on the island. Oh, to be loved by me. 

The time has almost come. The path should open itself to me, now.

I take a long, steady breath. I shut my eyes, and I focus on the wind. I focus on the quiet underneath the noise. I focus on him, waiting, in his temple. In his palace.  
And the trail reveals itself to me. Shimmering golden and translucent, it accepts me. I take my first step, looking below. I shouldn't look below, but I always do. Why wouldn't I? It was as if I was walking on air.

One foot in front of the other, I make my way up. The guards are calling with fury below, but they can't ascend. The island is gargantuan, red, gold, and green. Stones beneath hold the structure together, crystals buried deep in the dirt and stone. From the surface below, all you can see is a shadow. The temple is beyond anything back in the city, though. It’s ethereal. Fit for a god.

I make it onto the island, through an archway of amber and gold. It’s hotter up here. Forty degrees, maybe more. I greet the guards, dressed in lean, emerald green attire. Flexible, cool. They nod to me. I may be wanted down below, but I am nothing less than an esteemed guest up here. I straighten my clothes.

“Know where he is?” I ask a guard.

“In a meeting.”

I smile. “Thank you.”

The air is cooler the further you step into the island. The crystals in the ground are cold to the touch, airing the atmosphere. The flowers along the path are in bloom – roses of glimmering teal. I don’t walk in the palace, but around. My hand traces the side of the building, cold stone and white concrete. I enter through the side door and climb the stairs two at a time. All this for him… I really am ridiculous. But he’s worth it, of course.

His bedroom is guarded, as it always is. I take my leave from a window one floor beneath his and climb up a pillar the rest of the way. I hop onto his balcony railing, and then onto the floor of the balcony itself. Slipping in through the glass door, unlocked as always, I sigh gently. I change into his clothes, and wash my own, before hanging them up in his bathroom. I lay on his silk sheets, and smile.

He enters thirty minutes later. I look at him with half-lidded eyes, and he laughs at me.

“Evening, love," I greet.

His eyes are god-like, and my heart pounds.

“Evening.”


End file.
